Pole Vaulting Zombie
Pole Vaulting Zombies are blonde-haired, jersey-wearing zombie track stars. They vault over the first plant they encounter, except for Tall-nuts, while they just run over the top of Spikeweeds and Spikerocks. He is the 4th zombie you will encounter in Adventure Mode. Overview Absorbs 20 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 10 normal damage shots before dying at 20 normal damage shots. Suburban Almanac Entry Pole Vaulting Zombie Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults with a pole. Toughness: medium Speed: fast, then normal (after jump) Special: jumps the first plant he runs into Some zombies take it further, aspire more, push themselves beyond the normal into greatness. That's Pole Vaulting Zombie right there. That is so him. Strategy Use Tall-nuts to block the Pole Vaulting Zombies or plant cheap plants (such as a Potato Mine) in front if it to make it lose its pole. Squash also works great, but the slow recharge time won't let you kill ''every ''Pole Vaulting Zombie. Magnet-shrooms, unfortunately, do not affect its pole, so it really reduces the chance of trying to prevent the jump without a Tall-nut. If there are two Peashooters in a row when a Pole Vaulting Zombie has just entered, they will be able to take it down before it gets to the end of the row (Snow Peas are effectively the same). I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels Deploy these to overcome obstacles, like Wall-nuts or Garlic, or for cases where a zombie in a row will not make it to the end. Pole Vaulting Zombies are possibly of the most useful zombies available in many situations, and should be used instead of Conehead Zombies as they go much faster. Never jump over a Split Pea or a Starfruit as it will fire backwards at the zombie. Trivia *When a hypnotized zombie meets a Pole Vaulting Zombie, The Pole Vaulting Zombie will not eat the zombie but he just pushes the zombie backwards while the zombie eats him. **This is probably because Pole Vaulting Zombies do not eat when they have a pole still in their hands. *In Wall-nut Bowling 2, the Giant Wall-nut is the only Wall-nut Pole Vaulting Zombie cannot jump over. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie tries to jump over a Cherry Bomb, a Doom-shroom, or a Jalapeno when they explode, the Pole Vaulting Zombie will vaporize in midair without any ashes appearing. *In I, Zombie, instead of vaulting over a brain, the Pole Vaulting Zombie loses its pole (if it still has it) once it reaches the brain. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie dies before vaults over a plant, its pole will disappear. *The Pole Vaulting zombie and the old Backup Dancer are the only zombies with headbands. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie vaults over a plant, there is a "Sproing!" sound. *The Pole Vaulting Zombie is the only Zombie wearing socks, other than the zombies in the loading screen which wear black socks. *Although the Pole Vaulting Zombie can jump over Chompers, if the zombie is frozen, the Chomper will be able to eat it and its pole before it can do so. *The Pole Vaulting Zombie and the Football Zombie are former athletes, which may be the reason o f their faster-than-normal speed. *The Pole Vaulting Zombie comes more often in the Xbox Live Arcade version. *The Pole Vaulting Zombie and the Snorkel Zombie are the only zombies that wear singlets and shorts. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie tries to jump over a Tall-nut, some stars would appear, like the ones in cartoons when someone's hurt. The same thing happens with the Dolphin Rider Zombie and the Pogo Zombie . *The Pole is not made out of metal because the Magnet-shroom won't take it. *The Pole Vaulting Zombie and the old Backup Dancer are the only zombies that are blonde-haired in the game. . Category:Zombies Category:Vault Zombies Category:Day Category:Zombies that can change its current Speed